Sensual and Wicked
by anamaric17
Summary: A sequeal to A Wake Up Call Now it's Jack's turn!


Title: Sensual and Wicked

Author: Anamaric17 aka Brittley

Summary: Anamaria thinks its time to give Jack a taste of his own medicine. Sequel to A Wake Up Call.

A/N: I only wrote this because Cerisa wanted more! Hope you like it!

Rating: NC-17 for graphic details.

Pairing: Anamaria the ever delicate flower of the Caribbean and Captian Jack Sparrow.

His mind was playing tricks on him as he stood looking across the deck of the Pearl. He was staring at the back of a very delicate form. Anamaria. All day his first mate, and occasionally more than that, Anamaria had been acting different. Not that it was a bad thing, on the contrary it was exciting. She would brush up against him, touch him lightly on the arm, and a nice smile from time to time. Maybe he was finally getting her to admit the way he already knew she felt for him. Maybe, she was just up to something.

"Women. Never trust a woman." He muttered to himself confused and heading in the opposite direction a bit afraid of her next move. He looked around his ship, waiting for the next mistake to be made by one of the men so that he could shout at them. Anything to take the edge off of waiting for what she would try next.

"Jack." Her voice called him, somewhat between how a mother would talk and how a lover would whisper it in the middle of the night. Speaking of that...Jack smiled thinking about the other day when he got to wake Anamaria up. The way she felt beneath him, with him inside her. He would have closed his eyes and relived that moment a little longer, but she pulled on his arm spinning him around.

Their eyes crashed brown on warm honey, brown and he grinned. She didn't look annoyed or upset, more wanting and there was only two things that would make her look like that, going back home, and Jack.

"Didn't you hear me?" She said frowning amusingly. He wondered what was so funny but only nodded that yes he heard her.

"Aye luv. Are ye feelin' well today? I mean you've been acting funny."

She wrapped her smaller, brown hand around the upper part of Jack's arm and moved closer. He gulped letting her scent a mix of woman, sea, and Ana entrapt his mind.

"I'm just happy Jack. If you want to know why, meet me below deck in ten minutes and I'll tell you."

"Anamaria wait what's-"

"Just do it Jack, and no I'm not drunk. Be quick about it this might not happen for you again." she said letting her hand slide up a little higher, touching his collarbone, and then go up to cup his chin. They stayed like that for a while before she licked her lips, and walked away. He watched her go, hard as a rock.

Ten minutes later...

Jack made sure his crew were eating and way too busy to notice him slip away. No pirate had any mind for another when there was a hot plate in front of them, and Jack was glad for that. The belly of the Pearl at this time was dark and quiet with only the sway of the ocean to make any noise. Now Jack understood why she had choose that spot, his cabin was not sound proof and really obivous. He sat down, getting ready to light a nearby candle when Anamaria came in.

"Keep the light off Jack, and stay where you are." Her voice like velvet making him shiver. He couldn't even pretend she didn't effect him, all he wanted since the day started was for her to find a way back in his arms. He nodded and stayed put. Slowly, he heard her taking off her clothes. The shirt, even if it were dark, was somewhat visible as it flew a few feet away from him. He grinned waiting. The pants and the boots went next, and she came over to him. Her tiny hand lighting the candle and Jack's pupils dilating as they took in the full naked view of her. She smiled, not bashful at all and stood back a bit so he could look at her in all her glory.

"Ye beautiful Ana." He said truly meaning it and turned on again just like that morning waking up beside her. He had to admit if there was one thing he could see and then die for it was her. He truly loved this woman even if he never told her so, she had to know that.

"Take off your clothes but leave the scarf on." She whispered sitting down on the planks facing him. He leaned down doing as she said because obviously the roles were reversed not that he minded. He could handle an assertive woman from time to time, and he grew use to it. Afterall, why should Anamaria be any different in bed?

"Ok that's good. You need to lay down now and try to be quiet." She said gently pushing him until he was flat on his back. He laughed placing his hands on her as she advanced. Looking up, he watched as she came down for a kiss but he wasn't going to completely follow the rules. Rapidly, he pulled her closer kissing her first. She made a surprised noise before wiggling away from him.

"Jack! Don't be an idiot I say we're doing this my way or not at all!" She said pinching one of his nipples. He yelped through his laughter and she smiled kissing him again.

"I'm sorry I'll behave."

"Daft man." she said kissing him once more through the smile and trailing her tongue down one side of his tanned neck. His laughter ending in a moan as he closed his eyes and let a hand find her bottom. He squeezed it before she removed it pinning him to the planks with her own hand.

"Don't move and stay quiet." She half-warned again before going even further down his body. She stopped at his stomach running her nose across one hip before doing the other side. He looked down loving the way the candlelight made her silky shoulders glow. She was beyond beautiful, and she was his. He loved it.

She looked up once more before her smooth mouth found his manhood, taking in as much as possible making Jack arch up towards her. This wasn't the first time they had done this, but it was the first time she had without him asking her to. Jack bit his lip, his breathing getting heavy, as he ran a hand through her hair. He didn't know if the heat or the way she was taking him was better all he knew was if she didn't stop soon, he wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Luv I'm- Ana let go darling." He said through the grunts of pleasure but she just drove her nails into his hips and kept sucking. He gasped when one of those skilled hands of hers reached below where her mouth was and starting massaging his family jewels. His head was spinning, and he wasn't going to hold on much longer.

"Anamaria...Oh Ana!" He muttered forcibly pushing himself within her welcoming mouth and releasing all that pinned-up energy. Afterwards, he lay catching his breath and letting her slowly find her way up to his side.

"Ye amazing luv. Thank you." He whispered kissing her and tasting the bitter remains of what they just did on her lips. He wrapped her in his arms and she crawled on top continuing the kiss.

"I know I am Jack, but I never said I was done with ye yet." She said connecting her body with his and stretching out fully upon him. He gasped still recovering from before but already his body was surging anew. She just had that effect on him.

"Aye Ana. Show me then."

"Oh I plan to."


End file.
